freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Celesta Moone
Celesta "Cel" Marie Moone is a witch and one of the two main protagonists of The Hathaway Chronicles. She is the daughter and only child of Jeff and Miranda Moone. She is best friends with Lydia Reza, Elle Harris, Amberly Wise, and Amelia Carter. She is currently in a relationship with Sheldon Pierce. Celesta is a member of the Moone Family and Hathaway Family, as well as a descendant from her biological grandmother Lydia. She is also a descendant of the Archer Family. Early History Celesta Marie Moone was born on March 18, 1995, to Miranda Hathaway and Jeff Moone. She was also born on the same day as her best friend Lydia Reza. Growing up, she was taught magic under the tutelage of her father, who was very skilled in magic. With his teachings, she had profound knowledge about magic. She became close friends with Amberly Wise, Amelia Carter and Eleanor Harris as well with Lydia growing up, all of them being cousins. Out of the group, she was the tomboy. Sometime in 2005, she attended Redwood Academy, a middle school in Seaside, California, along with her other friends. She later went to Franklin High School, where she is currently attending in the beginning of Darkness Descending. The Hathaway Chronicles Darkness Descending In the chapter The Reckoning, Cel was mentioned by Lydia back in 2005. She mentioned they would be going to the same middle school that Fall. In the chapter The Glimpse, ... In the chapter Trails of Magic, ... In the chapter Broken Shards, ... In the chapter Day Terrors, ... In the chapter Past Mistakes, ... In the chapter Bright Eyes, ... In the chapter Ties That Bind, ... In the chapter Bloody Promises, ... Appearance Celesta is described as having an athletic build, standing at 5'8". She always wears jeans and T-shirts, generally having a tomboy sense of style throughout most of the series. She has nearly waist length dark brown hair, that is wavy. Her eyes are described as being shockingly blue, almost like two sapphires. Sheldon described her as being one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Personality Celesta is said to be fun, outgoing, and never afraid to speak her mind. She also has a sarcastic sense of humor, something she has in common with most of her friends. She showed no fear in saving her friends when their lives were in danger, and she is a natural leader at heart, and headstrong and brave. She was at once a hopeless romantic, falling for Sheldon when they met in 2012. However, she is shown to carry deep resentment towards anyone who harmed those she cares about, almost instantly, and isn't afraid to speak her mind, even when in deadly situations. 'Abilities' Celesta has all the powers of a witch and some of a hunter, which she is a quarter of. As a Hathaway, and reincarnation of Claire, she is a very powerful witch. Growing up under the tutelage of her father, she was very proficient in using magic, even before she tapped into her power, she held vast knowledge of spells. Also, from her maternal grandfather's side, she is a quarter hunter, though those abilities are very dormant. Despite that, she is a quick learner when it comes to weapons, and knows self defense. * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc * 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. This ability can also be able to snap peoples necks with a flick of the wrist, or even with the mind. * 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. * 'Pain Infliction '- The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * 'Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People '- The ability to tell relationship ties between two people, to know that someone is family, they must know or have a feeling of it to tell if it is true. For this ability to be enacted, the person must make contact with said person. * '''Precognition - The ability to see into the future, and or have dreams of the future, visions, etc. This ability is mostly limited to the descendants of the Hathaway Family. Relationships * TBA Book Appearances Darkness Descending Chapter Titles * [[Darkness Descending|''The Reckoning]]' '(Mentioned) * [[Darkness Descending|The Glimpse]] (First Appearance) * 'Trials of Magic' * 'Broken Shards' * [[Darkness Descending|Day Terrors]] * [[Darkness Descending|Past Mistakes]]' ''' * ''Bygones'' * [[Darkness Descending|''Bright Eyes]]' '(Narrator) * 'Ties That Bind' (Narrator) * 'Bloody Promises' (Narrator) * 'Lost In the Years ''' * Out of the Woods '' * ''A Shot in the Dark '' * ''Ordinary People ''(Narrator) * ''The Rings ''(Mentioned) * ''The Petrescu's (Mentioned) * ''A Lesson in History ''(Mentioned) Trivia Category:Witch Category:March Birthday Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist